


Distractions

by AdrianaintheSnow



Series: Labeled [42]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Shooting Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26401636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianaintheSnow/pseuds/AdrianaintheSnow
Summary: The superhero, Prince, tries out a new strategy when Bluebird is fighting a villain.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Labeled [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616662
Comments: 31
Kudos: 248





	Distractions

If this supervillain wasn’t targeting civilians, this really would not be worth Logan’s time, Logan thought, honestly a bit grumpily. He’d been halfway through a plate of spaghetti when the sirens went off.

He thought this supervillain had a name. Bobcat? Lion Bark? Mr. Mittens? Yet, he did not quite remember it. It was some kind of cat themed name. Though that may have just been Logan drawing conclusions because of the cat themed costume the man wore. Logan did know that he had super hearing, a very low powered sound wave manipulation power, which is why he was also using a gun. He’d been robbing a bank and had started shooting at civilians.

Logan had been trying to pin him down for the past half a minute, but he was fairly good at ducking behind things and distracting Logan by trying to shoot people. It was like a particularly aggravating game of whack-a-mole. Logan was just starting to consider using a bit more force just to get this over with when a voice rang out.

“Look at me!” the voice called, “I’m a distraction!” To Logan’s immense surprise, the villain did. His head turned to where the voice had come from leaving him wide open for Logan to slam the weapon out of his hand and force him to the ground on his stomach. He held the villain there and took a moment to look up at the person who had yelled for attention a few moments before. The Prince gave a happy wave and Logan glared at him until he sheepishly put his hand down.

There had been a police officer only a few yards away, so Logan didn’t have to hold the villain down for long before he was being taken into custody. That handled, Logan turned from the quickly deescalating scene to go find the idiot.

Prince was not hard to find. He’d retreated only a short distance away into a small alley near the bank.

“What on Earth was that?” Logan asked immediately upon finding him.

“I was trying out a new strategy,” Prince said flippantly.

“Is the strategy to get yourself killed?”

Prince rolled his eyes. “I have superstrength. He wasn’t going to hurt me that easily.” This child was infuriating.

Logan raised one finger. “Never do that again.”

“You’re not my dad,” Prince dismissed.

“Clearly,” Logan replied, “because if you were my child, you’d actually listen to me once in a while and would never do something that stupid.”

“It wasn’t stupid,” Prince insisted.

“And exactly what was your rational?” he asked.

“Well I…” Prince stuttered. “I just. You see. I… It worked!”

“Out of pure luck,” Logan said.

Prince rolled his eyes behind his mask. “You’re a lot cooler on TV.”

“I’ve been ‘on TV’ for over three decades,” Logan said. “Maybe if you learn to listen to me, you’ll survive long enough to be on it for one.”

The agitation that had been rolling off Prince for the entire conversation suddenly dissipated. “You’re saying you think I could make it to 10 years as a superhero,” he said happily.

Logan sighed. “You didn’t listen to a word I said.”

“And you said you’d help me and give me advice!”

“I did _not._ ” Yet, Prince was already sauntering away.

He bent down and jumped high with his superstrength, landing on the top of a building, and Logan did have to admit that he’d always been impressed that the boy never accidently landed too hard and crushed a building. The precision control was one of the things that set him apart from the many heroes, villains, and civilians with superstrength running around. “I’m going to get to see your secret base one of these days, old man!” he claimed. “I bet it’s somewhere cool like an invisible room on the top of a skyscraper or in the ocean.”

_It is literally just below my kitchen_ , Logan thought, watching the fool child hop to the next building.

Speaking of kitchens, he really hoped his husband and son kept the dinner he was halfway through before flying here warm.


End file.
